The Reason Blaine is Always the Soloist
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: This is a really short fic, and the idea came to me one night to do a fic from a random warblers PoV on Blaine getting the leads. The last 3 chapters are particular warblers we have come to know and love, although one of them is a warbler no longer.
1. Lack of Confidence

This is written from the PoV of one of the warblers. Just one of the random extras, just another back up singer. My ideas on why they let Blaine basically take over and do every song as a solo.

Warning! This is a REALLY short fic. But there may be really short follow up chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I no own Glee. *Pout*

* * *

I walk into the Warblers hall and take a seat on one of the couches. Wes is already starting to pound his gavel to get everyone's attention, even late stragglers are still streaming in the door.

They all hurry up and take seats anywhere, couches, chairs, the arms of the chairs. In fact, some of them look like birds on their perches. Wes announces the soloist for our songs and no one is surprised when all of them go to Blaine.

No one seems upset, they all just clap politely as Blaine stands up and takes the recognition. Then he sits down, satisfied with himself. Not in a smug way, but with a little pride and confidence in himself. I wish I had that.

That's why I'm here. Performing is supposed to help me out of my shell. I don't feel confident enough to perform solo, so I joined the Warblers to be part of a group.

Acceptance into the most prestigious group at Dalton and I'm still one of the quietest kids here.

I'm a background performer, an extra, and I'm ok with that because I still get to sing.

When I sing...I feel alive. More than that I feel substantial.

I'm can be heard, even if it's just the people swaying next to me. They can hear me and I can hear them and I am apart of something. Something bigger than myself.

I don't care that Blaine get's all the leads, and no on else in Warblers really does either.

I'm here for the support I add in the background. Some people, like Blaine, are here because they need to be out there but they don't want to go it alone either.

Regardless of whether I'm in the spotlight or in singing in the eaves, I exist.

And that's enough for me.

* * *

This was just something that came to my strange mind one night and I finally got it out.

I was thinking, why is Kurt the only one who doesn't seem to agree with the counsel and why does Blaine ALWAYS get the solo. Well, this is just one possible view point. Maybe one of them just doesn't care as long as he gets to sing and be apart of something bigger.

I may do a different take on this later, depending on the feedback I get from this chapter. So yeah, let me know what you guys think, kays?

Thankies,  
OSK


	2. Stage Fright

SECOND CHAPTER! Stage Fright! :)

Ummm...disclaimer lalala no own the Glee lalala. ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

I want to be seen.

I want to be seen but, I don't think I'm good enough.

I compare myself to people like Kurt and Blaine and then judge myself too harshly.

I can sing.

I know I can, I'm just not as confident as they are.

I am confident when I start to sing...it's the opening my mouth and getting words to come out that I have a problem with.

That's why I can't even handle auditioning for a solo.

I don't handle stage fright well and if I can't even handle the audition I could never actually sing a solo at sectionals or regionals without messing up or backing down.

If I were to be honest with someone other than myself, maybe they could help give me the push to get me out there and started.

But I can't even be open with anyone.

I try, but I'm just no good at communicating.

The words just won't come out even though I want to be not only seen...but heard.

* * *

I did say these would be short when I started them. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this one up here. I don't normally get on this site on a normal computer. Usually I just use my IPod and you can't update a story on an IPod touch. So anyways, here it is the second chapter and we'll see if I can come up with anymore. PLEASE REVIEW!

Although, I am working on something original at the moment, so we shall see how much time I have to update along with getting ready for College. And to any other seniors or college goers out there, Congrats, Good Luck, and WE ROCK!

Thankies,  
OSK


	3. Status

Okay, so I realized I should be writing my other glee fanfic The Pink Triangle which a lot of you may be waiting for, but these are really short and I wanted to get them out of my head before I forgot exactly how I wanted them to go so I'll be updating my other fic sometime this week, not exactly sure when but I wanted to get these typed and up now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or any warblers whatsoever. : * (

* * *

Status.

That's the reason I joined Dalton's most exclusive club.

Popularity.

I crave it, need it, and live it now because of the Warblers.

Sure I have friends in the warblers, but I don't do it all for them. I do it for the look in everyone's eyes as I walk past.

I sing for the adoration in everyone's eyes.

I live for the whispers that start about me as I walk down the hall.

I know what's it's like to be a nobody, and I can't say I've ever had a slushy facial...but I can say I am never going back to obscurity.

I'm on top of the food chain and this is where I'm gonna stay.

I'm popular. I am that person everyone wants to be, so let Blaine work for the rest of the glory.

I get the glory just by backing him up.

I have enough for myself, I don't need to work for it.

I have glory. I have popularity. I have status.

* * *

He seems just a bit cocky and lazy doesn't he? :) Did you enjoy this really short Pov of another random warbler?


	4. Forced

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee or the warblers, but I wish I could have at least one of the warblers locked in my closet who could sing me to sleep at night. Uh, yeah I'm crazy, sorry bout that.

* * *

I'm only in Warbler's because of my parents.

Let me explain, my father was in student government, and was himself a Warbler for all the years he went to Dalton Academy. The gavel Wes uses, yeah that was originally my fathers before he bequeathed it to the next committee president.

My mom, she was in student government at her school and she was a cheerleaders as well as being yearbook editor.

Needless to say, both of my parent's have always wanted me to be involved in some way.

I figured the easiest way to be involved was the Warblers. When I first joined, it was a little bit more difficult than it is now.

Before we had a new soloist for every song we were performing, because hey, everyone deserves a chance to shine. I narrowly escaped a solo a couple of times.

But then Blaine shows up! Magical, wonderful Blaine who has a great voice and who loves to perform to boot.

Slowly the number of soloists dwindle, actually it only took about a month.

By then Wes had realized what a diamond in the rough we had and he started giving all of the solos to Blaine. So now only the new kids really audition and then they learn about the status quo and they support Blaine saying and oohing in the background.

And that suits me just fine. Even if my parent's believe I could do better and be better than Blaine, I don't really think I could and I don't really want to.

Like I said, I'm only here because they wanted me to be involved.

* * *

Sometimes parent's pressure kids to do too much, no? Please review, are any of these reactions sounding realistic or familiar?


	5. Disagree

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the dvds of Glee. Or the Cds. Pitiful I know.

* * *

I'm alone in my opinion but I do have an opinion nonetheless.

I wish I could be in the spotlight.

I wish I could sing a solo. Shine for just a moment.

But no, Wes and David play favorites and Blaine get's all the solos.

If I were to say something, speak out against the status quo, my idea or my suggestions would be shot down. My opinion as it were, would mean nothing seeing as how Blaine is the golden child and I just need to be there to support him and back him up.

If David or Wes ALWAYS got the solos the same way Blaine does, someone would say the committee was biased and someone else would get the solo once in a while.

With Blaine though, it doesn't matter because he's not on the council, making these decisions.

The solos are just handed to him, even if he didn't want to audition.

Maybe that's why he's not on the council, I don't know.

All I know is, I disagree with the status quo.

* * *

Sounds a bit like Logan from **CP Coulter's**, Dalton, lol. : )

The next three or so chapters should be characters you recognize. Wish me luck. Hopefully I can channel their characters right. I only really have experience writing one of these characters, the other two will be more difficult, but here goes nothing.


	6. The Almighty Gavel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the Warblers. Welcome to my sad and desolate life.

* * *

Why does Blaine always get the solos?

Well, first of all he's really talented. Plus he's charismatic even when he's singing on stage. He can basically control the crowds emotions.

Secondly, when Blaine transferred here...the Warblers were...having some financial difficulties. Not only did Blaine's mother hire us to help at a charity event she was holding to help us raise money, but we also got a generous,_ anonymous_ donation from someone I suspect was Blaine's father.

His father continues to support this club anonymously, and Blaine's mother helps us with fundraisers.

His family basically rescusitated the warblers and his father left the almighty gavel to help us keep these boys in check, so we owe Blaine the solos in my opinion.

Plus he would have earned them anyway, he's talented enough.

That's why Blaine always get's the solo.

* * *

"The almighty gavel?" Come on think, who do we know who worships the gavel? Think really hard about it, I'm sure you'll come up with something. Wow, really short, but I hope you enjoyed! Two more chapters and then we are done...for good.


	7. The other good friend on the Council

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Sorry. I'm not the person to contact for changes in script.

* * *

Blaine once told me he loves singing the solos because that is when he feels the most alive. The most himself.

I don't exactly agree with him that eveyone must feel that way, because I for one like stability and performing as anything more than a background singer rubs me the wrong way. Makes me nervous.

I can see why Blaine lives to sing solos though.

You can see Blaine really connect with the audience when he sings, but also connects to himself on a personal level.

He shows his emotions in their most raw state and if he wants to get in front of hundred of people and expose all of that, then by all means give him the solos.

If it were up to me I would. Oh wait, it partly is.

* * *

I hope I capture his essence, I have even less practice with his character than the lasts. I know they were supposed to be random warblers but than these three in particular popped into my head.

I apologize to Thad fans, I just don't know him well enough to write his character so he is the one member of the council I have not/will not feature. Sorry.

Thankies and review,  
OSK


	8. Pavaroti's Interior Designer

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Glee but I wish I owned my favorite character!

Enjoy this last chapter and let me know who you think it is!

* * *

I don't understand why Blaine is always the soloist.

I need to sing to live, I love the spotlight too. It allows me to shine in a way my skin care products simply don't.

The magic of theatre and singing live in me and while Blaine's voice is incredibly dreamy and totally mind boggling, I like to think I can measure up to him.

I'm not saying Blaine has to give up every solo, just split them with me even.

It would be even better if we could do some broadway or something other than top 40s.

My range is more suited to Barbara Streisand than it is to Bruno Marz.

If we opened up the warblers style maybe we could open up and expand the spotlight because there is no way I even want to listen to Blaine strain to hit a high F like the one in "Defying Gravity."

I know he's a crowd pleaser and the council and the warblers are comfortable with him, but I wish I could have an equal oportunity to shine. I'm getting less of a spotlight here than I ever did before.

* * *

Oh almost gave it away completely there. Well if you couldn't tell who that was from the start than I must not have done his character justice.

Well I hope you enjoyed this and now I'm off to bed because I have to be up in 7 hours and 50 minutes and if I don't get at least 7 hours of sleep I am grumpy. I can't be grumpy tomorrow, I have a festival to go to.

So Thankies and review,  
OSK


End file.
